


Shiro's Blessing

by Amisbro



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, SCEPTER 4 - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Silver Clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: Joshua and Yukari have been together for a good while and almost everyone knows...everyone save for a certain swordsman in the Sliver Clan and the King that he protects.  What happens when they find out?  You'll have to read on to find out





	

Ahh sunny days! Everyone loves them especially people that just want to go out in a t-shirt and flip flops and hangout or .if you have a convertible, you drive with the top down and probably blast some good tunes no?

For a few gents this was going to be a bit more of a formal day

Why? Well let’s lay it out there for your pleasure

——————————————————————————-

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

_A few days earlier_

It was a pretty quiet day in Scepter 4 Headquarter. There wasn’t any activity that was going on that the Captain and King of Scepter 4 saw that needed his attention and oddly enough HOMRA wasn’t nearly as active as they would be! Either JUNGLE was behaving themselves or the members weren’t doing anything so blasted unruly that it required either Clan’s attention.

Because of this lack of activity things were somewhat restless for the boys in blue and even Joshua ,the leader of the Youngbloods, was climbing the walls because he liked to be out in the field but then again…Munakata always hated to waste his time and talents on trivial matters!

While sitting in his office he looked over at his kitchen setup that he had installed because while Yukari is admittedly the more adept in the kitchen than he is there are things he likes to experiment with and try his hand at…so long as he doesn’t have to use a blade he’s good!

(If you wonder why Joshua has a sword if he is prone to cutting himself its actually an interesting thing that we will get into some other time)

ANYWAYS

Whenever Josh gets antsy like this he tends to start pacing or at the very least because of his creative output sometimes he will sometimes talk to himself out loud which used to make Reisi think he was a little off but then realized that is sometimes how he deals with creativity…he sympathized since he sits at a puzzle a lot of the time!

As Josh went and stood at his stove with the different ingredients to make something that he thinks could be pretty delicious when his phone went off

*BZZT! BZZT!*

“Okay that’s strange” Joshua said to no one in particular “I don’t recognize this number but I might want to see who we got on the other end because it might be important.” Joshua said to himself again and as luck would have it his assumption was spot on.

“Hello Mr. Curtis” Came the voice on the other end and just from hearing it Joshua immediately had an idea of who it was

“Mr. Weissmann how are we doing today?” Joshua asked the Silver King as he made his way back over to his desk. Any conversation on the phone with a King required his full undivided attention and the Silver King was no exception

“ *laughing* You don’t have to call me ‘Mr. Weissmann’ Joshua. You can call me Shiro if you like and you know that right?” Isana asked and Joshua nodded before replying

“Of course I do sir but I try to treat the Kings with respect and I figure at the least that is what I could do.” Joshua explained and Shiro knew how Joshua was raised and here is the the thing. This was their first real interaction! Joshua had passed Isana in a store once before but he didn’t know until Fuse told him later that was the Silver King and then Joshua felt bad but was forgiven for not knowing…accidents happen!

“What can I do for the first and immortal King on this day?” Joshua asked as he was looking around when he thought he heard a noise but knew (or at least THOUGHT he knew) it was nothing.

“Glad you asked friend. We have not had the pleasure of interacting since you became a member of Scepter 4. I know you work there and I heard you also have a secondary job but I was wondering if you would be willing to come down on a free day so we can have a proper get together. You don’t have to bring any food since Kuroh agreed to do the cooking but I just wanted to see if it would be possible for the two of us to get to know each other is all.” Isana explained and Joshua thought about it. He knew was free on the weekends so that wouldn’t be a problem (hell with the way his schedule works he has time during the week too) so if anything this would be perfect!

“Alright…are you free this Saturday then? I can be there by say…Noon and we can chat for a little bit and enjoy some good food then!” Joshua half exclaimed and Shiro could tell he was a little excited

“That’s fine. If you have any friends that would like to with you that’s fine also just please understand the living space we are at right now.” Shiro explained and Joshua could think of a few people he would ask to come to the meeting but one particular swordsman definitely came into his head after Isana explained things.

“Alright then I shall see you Saturday ant Noon and when I come we have a good discussion and equally tasty food!” Joshua exclaimed and as Shiro nodded and said his goodbye on the other end Joshua got up and went to walk back over to the kitchen setup when a surprise was waiting for him

“Well if it isn’t my ‘David Coppefield’! Good day Yukari-kun!” Joshua exclaimed as he walked over to his boyfriend with the biggest girn on his face.

“Good afternoon Curtis-chan. Forgive my intrusion but I couldn’t help but notice the kitchen in your office…when did we get this?” Yukari asked and Joshua had to think about it before answering.

“A few months ago actually. Before we started dating Reisi knew that sometimes I worked pretty odd hours here so he got the Prime Minister to agree to give me a kitchen here…I don’t know HOW and I didn’t ask but he did and I am very grateful to the man.” Joshua explained and Yukari smiled and then turned and looked at some of the ingredients he had bought for the area. It was interesting to note there was some pastas that Josh imported and some stuff for salads but not a lot otherwise outside of stuff for sandwiches. Yukari WOULD have asked why the setup but there was one thing he knew and that was Joshua wasn’t the most adept person in the kitchen…he can fight his butt off but he can’t cook well or use knives!

“What do you do when you have to stay over here? I know that’s not often anymore but when you do how do you feed yourself?” Mishakuji asked and Joshua knew why he asked this question. Even before they dated Yukari was worried that Joshua wasn’t eating right and this was even before his defection from JUNGLE. It sounds weird (and it was at the time) but Yukari always made sure that Joshua ate because ,according to him, he never wanted to fight Joshua at less than 100%. The thing about this is that he was serious and even though they never actually fought it was the simple act of looking out for him that started to annoy Nagare and Tenkei but Sukuna…he actually backed him and this was the start of their problems some say.

“Anywho” Joshua began “I got a feeling you didn’t just come here to check on my eating habits did you my dear swordsman?” Joshua asked his right hand man and Yukari knew that he was kind of busted

“Well…” Yukari began but when he saw the look on Joshua’s face he knew that he couldn’t lie to the young man that changed him for the better “I was happening by and I accidentally heard part of your conversation with the Silver King and I was wondering if you would like me to accompany you. I understand if you don’t but it was something that came to my mind knowing that you are meeting with a new King. I don’t think you ever got to meet Nagare yet did you?” Mishakuji asked and Joshua had to pause when it was framed in that manner. Its true that Joshua never met any king (save Anna) outside of his own and its the Silver King who is like the top of the scale when it comes to the ranks! On top of this wasn’t Joshua thinking of asking him to come anyways? Well…no time like the present right?

“Yukari-kun” Joshua began “Would you do me the honor of coming to the meeting on Saturday with the Silver King and his vanguard Kuroh Yatogami?” Joshua asked and Yukari smiled sweetly and gave him a small kiss on the lips which Joshua took as his answer and per the usual WHENEVER he gets a kiss from Yukari his lips feel like they are on FIRE for like 30 seconds…that is when he knows his one and only made his presence really felt!

“Now…what can we do to make sure that we don’t come empty-handed? I know we don’t HAVE to come baring gifts but I would hate to come without something…hmm?” Yukari finished he went into deep thought about the dish and if there was one thing Joshua knew for sure it was that his boyfriend was going to make sure it was something spectacular!

[ **END FLASHBACK** ]

——————————————————————————————

Well today was the day for the meeting and Joshua was up bright and early and had his morning coffee which was prepared in advance by his friend and lover. Interestingly enough Yukari has told Joshua numerous times he wanted him to cut out the coffee but because of his jobs presently that isn’t possible. Maybe if its all over Joshua can start to cut back on the caffeine but until then he has to drink at least a morning cup.

Mornings are one of the few times Joshua knows he can sneak up on Yukari. The man usually has eyes in the back of his head but early mornings occasionally he has his guard down and Josh can just sneak up on him and surprise him…today was one of those days!

After Josh got his coffee and put on his house slippers he walked over to the balcony and got his Vanguard right in the ribs where he knew he would be the most ticklish and to hear the laugh that came out of his friend is one of the reasons he does that. His laughter and smile is one of the things honestly that helps keep Joshua grounded because sometimes he is so serious when he comes home from work that he needs Yukari to help him in some way and this is a guy that ,since he left JUNGLE, has actually been a lot more open than he could remember even before he joined the Blue Clan!

“Forgive me dear but I couldn’t resist.” Joshua explained before kissing his lover on the cheek and then sipping his coffee.

“Oh its perfectly fine Curtis-chan. I know occasionally I space out and you need to help me just like I help you. Its what makes our dynamic what it is right?” Mishakuji asked and Joshua nodded as he finished his next swig of coffee.

“Right and I won’t change anything about it. I admit that there was a time when I didn’t know I wanted to be with ANYONE but there is a lot about you that I love and that is the reason that we are together and I am grateful for that. I’ll really be grateful though when this meeting gets over with today though!” Josh exclaimed and Yukari kind of knew that he was a little nervous about it…especially since he told him he might actually be a little late coming to the meeting because he needed to do something for the owner of a flower shop in the city that he forgot about but Josh understood. He just hoped that he would be able to make it because he WANTED to tell the Silver King about them but he wanted Yukari to be there.

As the day went on and time drew closer to go Yukari gave him the big platter of food that he wanted them to have. Yeah Josh was told not to bring anything but this is Yukari and let’s be honest…if you think Yukari is letting Josh go without an offering to them then you are sorely mistaken!

As Joshua took the food and brought it to his car of course it was noted by some as he left their place that he was wearing his Scepter 4 Uniform. Joshua doesn’t go casual when he presents himself to a King. The exception is HOMRA but that’s because its more or less a bar by now and Kusanagi actually busted his chops about it once…that was fun times!

The ride to the apartment was actually not that long…consider the fact that Joshua was jamming to good tunes and still paying attention to the speed limit that is actually pretty impressive. What was more impressive was when he got there he saw Kuroh waiting for him at the entrance to the dorms and Josh just smiled.

“Hello sir” Joshua began “I take it you are the #1 for Isana no?” He asked and Kuroh nodded.

“That is correct. My name is Kuroh Yatogami and I am the Vanguard for Yashiro Isana. He asked me to come see you and help you in case there was something you needed brought in.” Kuroh explained and Josh nodded before going into the back seat and getting the plate that was back there and then handed it over to Kuroh before they made their way up to the room where Shiro and his feline friend were waiting.

When the duo got there Joshua saw Isana clear as day but couldn’t find the one known as Neko. From what Joshua found out through Munakata and Kusanagi there was a person that could change into a kitty cat that lived with him and well he was curious to meet her.

“Good afternoon Shiro and how are we today?” Joshua asked as he finally stopped his search for the young catgirl and deciding it best to finally get to business.

“I’m doing well Joshua. I see that you brought some stuff for us and that’s fine. We’ll add it to the rest on the table here. Please have a seat and we shall get started.” The Silver King commanded and Joshua just smiled and nodded. This wasn’t his territory so he knew better than to disobey a King.

The Lunch went very well and they were making just idle small talk which was surprising but when there isn’t a lot of activity with JUNGLE then as far as that goes you can’t really discuss that issue but Joshua could tell there was something else that the Isana wanted to talk about but he wanted to wait it out and when he saw Joshua look at his watch he knew EXACTLY what was going on.

“Your friend is running a little late today isn’t he?” Isana asked and Joshua nodded but explained that he had an errand or two to run. Interestingly enough while Isana kind of knew the situation he wanted to see if it would be confirmed in front of him and Kuroh was slightly confused but didn’t say anything more.

As the meeting went one thing that got discussed is the what the new plan was going to be to handle JUNGLE’s influence. Its not like they were just all over the city but they were starting to get further and further into different Prefectures and this was going to be a problem when they started to really come at it. The good thing for Joshua and Scepter 4 was they had two big guns in their back pocket and one of them he was happily dating…but did Isana know yet? Well he was going to find out soon!

Why?

In the midst of a conversation about some of the structure for the next battle plan the trio was chowing down on some food but during this time Joshua unconsciously without looking motioned a pair of chopsticks over to his right and when did that Isana noticed exactly what was going on. It made sense of an earlier action when Joshua subconsciously moved over and no ore realized the presence that had entered the room!

Well…almost no one!

“Busy time at the flower shop friend?” Joshua asked as he popped an egg roll into his mouth and Yukari smiled before speaking

“Unfortunately. I had about 3 deliveries to make which would have been easier had there not been some issues to deal with on the way. Good thing I know how to handle those situations swiftly and quietly.” Yukari explained and the second he finished Kuroh bolted up when he realized who was in the room with them! Now it was about to get good!

“Yukari?! How the heck did you get in here?!” The usually calm vanguard of the Silver Clan exclaimed and Shiro just calmly told him to have a seat which puzzled Yatogami but Joshua assured that the swordsman was not there to cause trouble…quite the opposite actually!

“Ahh I was expecting that. Its known that you two have had a bit of a rivalry and that’s all well and good. Every so often in Scepter 4 I deal with stuff like this and when I do it actually does my heart good because it shows that people want to be the best they can. The difference is that I told them that you can be as competitive as you want but you will not destroy the fabric of this Clan we work for. My students make sure to follow that too.” Joshua explained to Kuroh but now that that fire was put out Joshua had to face the big question from Isana.

“Joshua I’m sure you know that there was a time when there were members of the Red and Blue Clans together in a relationship correct?” Isana asked and Kuroh’s head snapped immediately over to Joshua as he waited for an answer and to see where this was going next.

“I do. I also know that Kusanagi and Awashima ,whom we now call ‘Scepter 4′s Mother Figure’, are trying to repair their relationship which was damaged some time ago. I hope the best for them because I want to see where that goes next honestly. Am I wrong to assume though that is not where this question is leading though?” Joshua asked and Shiro just smiled when he was asked about that.

“The Captain did right by recruiting you into his circle. You are a very perceptive gentleman and for that you are to be commended.” Isana said before going in to ask his question “There were rumblings going around for some time that a member of JUNGLE was seeing someone from Scepter 4. This is interesting considering that the Greens are the ones we are having issues with but nonetheless its an interesting rumor. What I was curious about is can you tell me if its true or not?” The King asked and Joshua looked over at his boyfriend ,smiled and then faced his question head on.

“It is Shiro. A while back I was going to work at HOMRA for the night and I caught wind of a JUNGLE member. Well what I found out was that they can be exceptionally sneaky and when it comes to fighting can sneak up when least expected. A few got the better of me in a carefully laid trap and honestly if it wasn’t for this gentleman sitting next to me I would not be here right now. Heck if it wasn’t for Yukari I might not mentally be here anymore!” Joshua exclaimed and after that explanation he wanted to hear Yukari’s side of it but first he wanted to see something which was on Joshua’s collar. Namely the pin that he was wearing and Joshua willingly surrendered it as did Yukari without being asked and immediately it started to click in Shiro’s mind what was going on but he wanted to hear it from the gentleman himself.

“JUNGLE has gotten out of hand. What they are doing to the city is not something even I can tolerate anymore. The beauty of this city and this country could be destroyed if the weeds aren’t pulled and to do that we have to start going after them be it in waves or one at a time. I left JUNGLE because Nagare was getting a little too drunk with his power and I can’t have that anymore. People like him need to be stopped and if that means I had to turn my back on them I would because this city, country and the world could be infested with them before long. 

The attack they performed on Joshua is nothing short of disgusting and I wasn’t going to allow someone like him to be drug into it and busted up and broken. Even before he joined the Blues I knew about his commitment to being a kind ,hardworking gentleman that I wanted to meet and I wanted to help. I knew in my head that Joshua was someone that needed to be cared for and loved by someone that could understand parts of him that even he might not yet and he knows this. Its why we have committed our lives to each other because we want to help each other and we are willing to help you and Scepter 4 pull those disgusting weeds called JUNGLE no matter the cost!” Mishakuji exclaimed and Joshua knew that he meant every word of it. When he finished Isana took it all in and for a good three minutes didn’t say anything but after the dead silence he looked at the two and just smiled.

“I wasn’t going to expect anything less from you Yukari. I honestly am glad that both of you have found someone that can help you with whatever problems you face and you know that you aren’t alone when it comes to Scepter 4 backing you. Know that when it comes to us that it might take some getting used to have a now former JUNGLE member helping us out but I know that you won’t betray us because to do that you would have to betray that gentleman *points to Joshua* and I don’t think you would do that…he means too much to you for that right?” Isana asked and it was a fair question but Yukari was ready

“I have learned over time that I need to be my own person and I need to find things that are truly important to me. I might have been accused of being vain in the past but one thing I also am is dedicated and I will dedicate the rest of my time to helping you all fight off JUNGLE and protecting Joshua. If I break my word to him I would want nothing more than for him to strike me down!” Yukari proclaimed and while this was the first time Joshua heard his partner say that it just showed him how dedicated he was to him. To say the least…that helped answer any and all questions Shiro might have had left!

“Well then…I hope for you two that in this twisted world we are all living in right now that you two can find happiness together and I hope that when it is all said and done and we can finally get rid of JUNGLE that you two can find an even nicer place than where you may currently be living and you can be as happy as you are now together but tenfold.” Isana explained to them and they bowed politely at that and then the rest of the time was dedicated to eating and being happy…even if Kuroh might STILL have been a little uneasy about it!

As the afternoon turned to dusk and then evening the happy couple left the apartment and Joshua opened the passenger side door for Yukari before getting in his side and as they drove off one thing crossed both of their minds

The Silver King had given his proper blessing to the couple and to them…that was plenty more than they could have ever asked for!


End file.
